


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Scooby-Doo

by TrollsWatch



Series: Trolls Watch [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Scooby Doo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Scooby-Doo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Scooby-Doo

THE TROLLS WATCH: SCOOBY-DOO

T.V.: Scooby-dooby-doo, where are you?  
Karkat: HE IS RIGHT THERE. IS THIS GOING TO JUST BE ANOTHER DORA THE EXPLORER?  
Feferi: Please, please, please...  
T.V.: Got to solve a mystery now...  
Karkat: CRAP. IT IS JUST DORA THE EXPLORER.  
Eridan: but wwithout learnin spanish  
Karkat: YES, WITHOUT THE EDUCATIONAL VALUE.  
T.V.: Look at that creepy old mansion! Let's go check it out!  
Terezi: TH1S T4ST3S CORNY 4ND STUP1D  
Karkat: SO FAR I LIKE FRED'S DECISIONS.  
T.V.: Let's split up.  
Karkat: NEVERMIND. FORGET I SAID THOSE WORDS. FRED NEEDS TO TAKE SOME VENTUS LESSONS IN LEADERSHIP. BETTER YET, JUST LET THE INSTRUCTOR LEAD THE GROUP, AS IT WELL SHOULD BE.  
Gamzee: YO.  
Gamzee: karkat, you're seemin' pretty motherfreakin' mellow today.  
Vriska: 8etter than last time, at least.  
Karkat: WHAT.  
Nepeta: :33 See karkitty? It's not impawsible to be nice.  
Karkat: WHAT THE FREAKING HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT CALM. I'M FREAKING FIRED UP BY THIS CRAP. YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME ANGRIER THAN I AM AT THIS FREAKING MOMENT.  
Equius: D-->This dog might be my e%clusively favorite dog on this show  
Sollux: iit'2 the only dog on the 2how.  
Nepeta: >:(( I do not like that dog.  
Equius: D--> And why in the world not  
Equius: D--> It's STRONGLY irresistible  
Nepeta: >:(( I just have a bad hisstory with dogs.  
T.V.: Oh, no! Daphne!  
Karkat: OH NO DAPHNE INDEED. SEE, IF I WAS GROUP LEADER, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. SEE FRED? YOU SEE WHAT YOUR NEGLIGENCE HAS CAUSED?  
Aradia: Hes d0ing the best he can Kk  
Aradia: What did y0u expect  
Aradia: N00ne can be as perfect as y0u set them up t0 be  
Sollux: 2eriiou2ly.  
Feferi: T)(is glubbing s)(-ow )(ad better pick up, or I'll bust a glub--bing bu-bble.  
T.V.: Let's see who you REALLY are.  
Tavros: iT'S GOT, tO BE, uH, tHE MAYOR! i THINK IT'S GOING TO BE THE, mAYOR!  
Vriska: That 8ro is the 8est.  
Kanaya: I Don't Know Who It Is But Would They Please Just Kill Velma  
Kanaya: Her Outfit Is Hurting My Eyes  
Terezi: MMMM. 1T T4ST3S L1K3 COTT3N C4NDY >:]  
Tavros: mY FAVORITE CHARACTER SO FAR, iS SHAGGY, }:)  
Kanaya: Maybe She'd Like To Use My Lipstick...  
Vriska: No. It's 8etter to 8reak a 8ond then to 8reak a 8ody.  
Eridan: or should wwe say vvagabond am I right  
Nepeta: :ll No kitten, Vriska. That meddling dog, too! He freaks meowt.  
Feferi: S)(-)(! T)(ey are atrout to r-eveal t)(e cull-prit!  
T.V.: It's... Gamzee the clown friend?!  
Karkat: GAMZEE?!  
Terezi: G4MZ33?!  
Sollux: Gamzee?! 2hut up!  
Eridan: gamz wwat  
Nepeta: :OO Gamzee!!  
Equius: D--> Gamzee did not e%pect this  
Tavros: hOLY CRAP!  
Vriska: 8ad 8oy! >::::)  
Feferi: T)(e glu-bbing heck.  
Aradia: N0 way 0o0  
Kanaya: Wait... How  
Gamzee: HONK :o)  
  
THE END


End file.
